The little Trio of devious minds
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Rin, Shippo and Kohaku do you ever think of what they really know when I was little I knew a lot of things that some little kids didn't so I think that would apply to these three being around all this chaos and drama already in the air they would surely know more than anyone, being thought to not know anything there true knowledge is a weapon.


It was a warm summer's day filled with hopes and eagerness to catch the evil Naraku and purify the jewel shards, and have fun doing so. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's groups had joined up to corner and destroy Naraku quicker. Miroku made sure he was having fun as everyone stopped for their mid-day break from walking all day, he looked at Sango who was sitting on a rock with reaching distance. Sango eyes widened as she slapped Miroku as hard as she could "Disgusting Pervert!"

He fell hard on his but from the smack and started massaging his bruised cheek "Why my intended?" Kagome ran up and glared at him with her hands on her hips" Miroku there are innocent eyes here!" Inuyasha stood by Kagome as his entire group looked at Rin, Shippo and Kohaku who were all standing beside Sesshomaru and Jaken. Jaken glared at the monk "Really in front of the mortal children are you trying to poison their minds?"

Rin smiled looking at the flowers she had picked and then looked at Shippo and Kohaku and smiled. They all looked at Inuyasha's group with devious smiles. Kagome and everyone, but Sesshomaru seemed surprised by the young trio nothing surprised him afterall, Rin spoke up first "Oh you guys are so Fucking annoying with this fucking 'innocent' crap." Sesshomaru glared at his ward and in a warning tone "Rin." She looked back at her lord and smiled a sincere smile and innocently with a cute face looked at him "Sorry."

Rin looked at Kagome and Inuyasha's shocked faces along with Sango and Miroku's with glaring eyes hiding something slightly evil inside and a wicked smile for a eight year old if twisted their stomachs and made them feel slightly scared by Rin "I'm not necessarily innocent, okay." Rin smiled and grabbed Sesshomaru's clawed hand he squeezed lightly something was up, she smiled a big happy grin "I'm mated to Sesshomaru!"

Jaken's turned to see the couple with his mouth agape and dragging on the ground in utter shock and then he fainted on the ground face first in the eyes widened as big as anyone had ever seen switch wasn't that big after all he didn't look as surprised as he really was, he looked at Rin and sighed as everyone stood hunched over and with open mouths and widened eyes all accept the young Shippo and Kohaku "Its true I Sesshomaru mated this little human girl."

Naraku and Kagura and Kanna arrived on Kagura's feathers looking upon the events spilling out, Naraku smiled thinking how he can use this to his advantage. Kagura glared daggers she loved Sesshomaru "Damn It Damn It Damn It!" Naraku smiled and chuckled at the scene unfolding infront of him.

Shippo smiled and nodded "Yeah, Kagome I'm the same as Rin… but I've been hooking up with Kanna… a lot… really I mean A LOT. " Naraku and Kagura turned and faced quiet Kana with confused and surprised gazes Naraku just stared quietly while Kagura had the biggest reaction "WHAT THE FUCK KANA WE ARE SUPPOSE TO KILL THEM NOT FUCK THEM!" Kana looked at them both and quietly said while being emotionless "Land." Kagura landed the feather at Kanna's command while Naraku hovered over the trees watching. Kanna glared at Shippo and crushed her mirrors with her bare hands blood ran down her porceln pale doll like hands and it was like a rose had melted as it began to stop dripping, she had her eye opened as wide as they could and charged at Shippo screaming louder than anyone thought was possible for her "You fucking asshole! I'll kill you! You said you would keep it between us! Lair! Lair! I love you! I hate You!"

Shippo ran in circle trying to escape from his crazy bipolar girlfriend, everyone just watched as Kohaku smiled and rubbed the back of his head and cooly said as though he was never a shy boy who had feelings but as a cool stone player he was worse than Miroku right now "I kinda been fucking Kagura."

Naraku looked at Kagura and she smiled back and glared at Kohaku "I'm dead because of you now, little brat!" Kohaku smiled a lustful grin "You said that a few nights ago but you wouldn't remember after you pasted out would you, but I assure you begged for more when you came too." She glared and began chasing him as well "Bastard!"

Inuyasha glared at his brother "Kagome get on!" She nodded and obeyed "Lets save Rin from you perverted brother!" Sesshomaru picked up Rin and flew in the air out of Inuyasha's reach, Inuyasha was shaking his fist "Get the fuck down here coward! You fucking pervet! You dumbass pedofile!" Sesshomaru smiled and looked down at him "No I think I'm good here." Rin smiled at being carried bridal style and Jaken hanging on Sesshomaru's fur after he came too, she looked at Inuyasha "Tell you what he is better than you in more ways than you know, I feel bad for Kagome never knowing what its like being with a real man, she will only have your little ass! She is practically you mom teaching you right from wrong and once and a will doing the naughty but I know why she gets head aches!" She then smiled and waved teasing him while sticking out her tongue at him. Inuyasha glared with Kagome and Miroku and Sango yelling with him at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru smiled turned her head towards him with his hand and grabbed Rin's tongue with his teeth lightly and closed his lips around them. She smiled blushing as he opened his mouth and she opened his, deeping their kiss for all to see and they evolved in a long lustfully passionate kiss.

Inuyasha put Kagome down after smelling something important and then the confirming his thought at the sight of Kikyo, Sango came up and looked sad while Miroku was trying to help Shippo and Kohaku with their women/ girl troubles. Sango smiled a sincere smile "Kagome lets help Miroku okay?" Kagome Shook her head and stood up to Kikyo face to face "Fuck you Bitch! Kikyo I know we have the same soul ! HE TRUSTS ME MORE THAN YOU NARAKU HAS DESEVED US AGAIN AND AGAIN BUT WE NEVER KILLED EACHOTHER. FIRST TIME NARAKU DID THE SMALLEST FUCKING THING YOU DIED SHOWS HOW STRONG YOUR LOVE AND TRUST WAS. INUYASHA FUCKING LOVES ME AND I FUCKING LOVE HIM YOU COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT HE THINKS HE WANTS I CARE I'VE BEEN THERE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?STALKING NARAKU AND BEING A WHORE I'M SURE YOU NEED TO FUCKING DIE BITCH I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Inuyasha just glared and everyone was focused on kagome for a second as Rin smiled "Damn Kagome you go!" Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at his little mate cheering kagome on and then captured her tongue again. Kikyo in defeat rose her head "KAGOME YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSE TO LIVE. I SHOULD OF KILLED YOU LONG AGO, YOUR JUST A FUCKING SLUT I MEAN HOW MANY FUCKING GUYS LIKE YOU DO YOU FUCKING TOY WITH, FUCK AND I WAS THERE BEFORE YOU BITCH!" Kagome smiled and yelled "Finders keeper and no returns you fucking whore your such a fucking bitch for a priestess!" Kikyo glared "SO are you!" Kagome smiled "I never said I was a priestess everyone just assumes and I'm faithful to Inuyasha thank you!" Naraku's voice rose through the air "Tell you precious Inu boy about us Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned with everyone's eyes on Kagome even Shippo and Kanna along with Kagura and Kohaku stopped and stared, Inuyasha looked angrily and sad "What does he mean by that Kagome?" Kagome smiled and shrugged "Inuyasha I don't know, Naraku is always telling lies and pinning people against each other why trust him or even listen?!"

He looked at her glared harder at Kagome she smiled and shook her head while waving her hands "No nothing, Inuyasha don't you trust me?" Naraku flew down and quickly captured her lips and then everyone watched Kagome eagerly kissed back he wrapped his arms around her and moved his hand lower and lower to her but and grabbed it as he kissed her harder and harder and let her go and he soon flew back into the air and smiled. Sango and Kikyo glared at Naraku and in unison said "Hey Naraku what about me!?"

Kagome glared at the two as the three girls all glared at him, he smiled back "Hey you couldn't expect this Naraku to take one flower when there were three beautiful orchids so… I took them all." They all glared at each other and began hitting and kicked brawling over him. Inuyasha and Miroku just watched heartbroken and stunned as they in unison just said "Fuck!"

Sango was knocked out within seconds as Kikyo and Kagome teamed up for a second to turn on her they both ran towards her. Kikyo pushed her as Kagome hit her from behind and then they both kicked her and turned to eachother. Kagome and Kikyo were ripping each other's clothes and pulling hair and bitting, bruising their opponents, with no remorse. Kikyo stopped when Kagome and her both were beathing really heavily and had bite marks, blood, sweat, and were nearly passing out Kagome called time out "Rock, Paper, Scissors loser get Inuyasha."

Miroku threw Sango's limp body over his shoulder as Shippo and Kanna started at it again same with Kagura and Kohaku, he looked then patted Inuyasha on the back "tough shit!" Inuyasha nodded in shock. The same soul in two girls one from the past and one from the future smiled and assumed positions and yelling "Rock, Paper, Scissors… Shoot." Kagome got rock and Kikyo paper they glared and did it again Kagome looked at Kikyo's hand she had scissors and Kagome drew Paper "She looked up at the sky and yelled "Fuck!" She walked over to Inuyasha upset she lost as Naraku picked up Kikyo….

Rin, Kohaku and Shippo all came back to reality and smiled watching Kagome and Sango throwing a fit about Miroku's constant grouping and perverted ways. Kohaku and Shippo looked at their young leader Rin who smiled and shook her head slightly thinking to herself 'I'm glad us three know all their secrets … we'll ride this innocent thing out a little longer.' Sesshomaru being her mate knew what she was thinking and grinned to himself 'That's why she is my mate cute, secretive, smart and can be a bit cold in some ways… she is perfect.'

The group all walked along the path as they walked hearing Kagome, Sango and Jaken yell at Miroku about being a stupid pervert. Sesshomaru walked with Rin and her two comrades smiling behind her, Kohaku looked at her "Rin?" Rin smiled and shook her head "Later we will pick the petals showing what the flower really looks like." They couldn't wait until that day…


End file.
